The use of inspection for wind turbines has increased significantly in the recent years as the main wind turbine components and especially the rotor blades have increased in size and are designed closer to the material limits.
One known solution includes inspecting the rotor blade surface by eye for cracks and similar damage which is very time consuming and also ineffective in relation to subsurface damage.
Another known solution includes dismantling of the rotor blades from the wind turbine and performing more advanced inspections at an inspection center.
It is an object of the present invention to provide local inspection solutions for wind turbines without the abovementioned disadvantages in the prior art.